


【佑灰】羽化成人

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 如果给你一次机会预见未来，代价是失去触觉72小时，其他不良反应未知。你，会选择预见未来吗？
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOC  
> R18  
> 4不一定是男的  
> 6不一定是人

01.

“如果给你一次机会预见未来，代价是失去触觉72小时，其他不良反应未知。你，会选择预见未来吗？”

当李知勋再一次重复这个问题的时候，文俊辉低垂着眼看着圆桌上被扫荡一空的三碗米饭，有些不知道该作何反应是好。

眼前的李知勋确实吃完了桌上的三碗大米。还是就着权顺荣行李里的桔梗泡菜扒完的。那么面前这位说着奇怪的话人应该是李知勋没错。

“不知道呢，预见未来能买走woozi先生的心吗~！” 文俊辉眉开眼笑地抱着李知勋的手臂倒在对方身上。

不怎么喜欢skinship的李知勋被过度接触也不恼。他笑着揉了揉同岁大朋友的头发，目光中填满温柔地说道：“我是说认真的。俊尼应该是听懂了的。想好的话，来找我吧。”

文俊辉慢慢坐直了身子，又盯着空碗出神了好一会。

过了半晌，文俊辉摸了摸自己刚剪得光秃秃的指甲，小声问道：“你说的是真的吗？”

李知勋双腿一盘，拿出了一个长得再普通不过的捕梦网递给对方，平静地说道：

“真的”。

02.

繁忙的巡演日程中最无法攻克的事大概是随时可能感到疲惫的心理状态。所以文俊辉在巡演期间一吃完饭就把自己洗干净，三下五除二把自己埋进被窝里，不管世界纷与扰，谁又与谁虎浪嘿。

他摩挲着李知勋在晚饭时分交给他的这个捕梦网，实在看不出这个捕梦网有什么特别之处。与所有普通的捕梦网一样，米白色的皮革包着树枝绕成一个圆，圆圈中间由牛筋线织出漂亮的网，底下装饰着飘逸的白羽。阵风吹来时，像少女的裙角，喜上眉梢又欲说还休。

唯一不同的地方，大概是李知勋拿来的捕梦网下面挂着一小串砗磲串珠和一块钙化了的珊瑚枝。这两样物什藏在洁白的羽毛中，不仔细看倒也看不见。

未来死路一条啊，文俊辉摸着这一小块粗糙的硬石头想道。

无论是人类还是地球，都跟这珊瑚差不多吧。都是得死的。

对于未来其实没什么好畅想的，反正大家都是一样的结局。最后都是，尘归尘土归土。文俊辉把枕头稍微垫高了一点，忍不住想到。

那他也会死吗？

全圆佑，会死吗？

文俊辉阖上沉重的眼皮，开始警告自己的大脑不许再提全圆佑。

这三个字光是想想就很难受了。特地跟李硕珉说要住一间也是这个原因。在他没整理好自己跟全圆佑的关系之前，他肯定是没有办法跟对方单独待在同一个空间里超过十分钟的。

侧躺在浴缸中劲瘦的腰身缓缓浮现在文俊辉的脑海里。朝夕相处的大男孩浑身上下都泛着不正常的潮红，大概是刚刚纾解完燥热的欲望，躺在浴缸中的人正在闭目养神。

似乎没注意到他的存在，大男孩的紧闭的眼角夹出一滴泪。

“俊尼”

他轻轻呢喃着，好似梦呓。

眼泪落入水中时质量陡然变重，“咚”地一声沉入水底，变成一颗圆润又饱满的，黑色的珍珠。

全圆佑身上好几处皮肤变得湿润而透明。浴霸的光垂直打在他身上，深蓝色的入浴剂上再次铺满星星点点的光。

他蓦地睁开双眼看向窥视着这一切的中国男孩，烟灰色的眼在睁开的瞬间慢慢变为平凡的棕。

文俊辉逃也似的带上了浴室的门，按着心跳拨通经纪人的电话。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”，电话那头响起了一阵忙音。

全圆佑裹了条浴袍，走出了浴室，平静地说道：“你不用动，我滚就好。”

回忆到这里理应断节, 因为文俊辉糟糕地发现即使全圆佑全身充满危险的气息他也笃定自己不会出事，就像他坚信自己喜欢全圆佑这件事从来没有人发现那样，即便在这样尴尬的情况下他还是很想在全圆佑的怀抱中醒来。

以队友的身份也好。以过度爱娇的猫咪的形象也好。以情人的身份当然最好。

但现实就是，全圆佑丢下他跑了。留他一人困在原地，变成了摇尾乞怜的，没人要的猫猫。

将捕梦网放回了床头，文俊辉把那些关于未来的疑问放进了心里，沉沉睡去。

03.

呼噜声渐渐起。怀抱着苦闷的心情文俊辉陷进了软绵绵的云朵里。

蓬松的棉花糖将他包围，微风中传来海水咸涩的气息。

风雨大作，狂风卷着浪仿佛要将他们的船吞噬。甲板上不断有人吆喝着要大家坚定心神，决不能有分心的一刻。

文俊辉趁着众人不注意，一路鬼鬼祟祟溜到了船舱底部。他偷偷瞄了一眼周围是否有人跟着他，然后掏出钥匙串打开一层又一层的密室。

打开最后一道枷锁，屋子里陈放着一只两米来高的透明的玻璃缸。巨大的玻璃缸中有位人身鱼尾的青年正抿着嘴困在这逼仄的空间中。看着小水手一步步向他走来，原本神色镇定的鲛人摇起头来，华丽的尾不断地甩在玻璃缸上，似乎是在阻止小水手接下来的行为。

走近玻璃缸的时候，男孩呼出的热气让玻璃蒙了层雾，青年英俊的脸越发朦胧起来。男孩揪起水手服上的领巾擦了擦氤氲的水汽，将五指贴在冰冷的玻璃上，仿佛在轻抚着人鱼的脸颊。

“我把缸凿开之后，你就走，不要管我哦”

“知道了吗？” 

小水手一派纯真又认真地说道。

那双烟紫色的眼对上他的眼神仿佛又要滴落深色的泪，我见犹怜。

梆的一声过后，海水灌满整个船舱，漫过文俊辉的脸。

他的身体变得很轻很轻，轻到仿佛去了天国。

有一双手揽着他的腰将他抱进了自己怀里，迷迷糊糊间他看见青年棱角分明的脸。

诶，你怎么在这里啊？

他嘴巴一张一合地凭空努力着什么，却说不出话，更多的海水冲进他的喉咙里。

难道未来的我们，一起死了吗？

这是文俊辉在陷入更深一层梦境前，最后的记忆。

04.

旋转的陀螺抽打棉花，新罗下起旧城邦的雨。比起莫须有的未来这眼前所见的一切更像过去。

风平浪静后，他们的故事变得十分温和恬静。意料之中的溺亡并没有到来，巨浪掀翻航船后再次变得温顺，仿佛一切都是不可抗力的自然所为。

小水手在礁石上醒来后第一眼看见的就是被解救的鲛人。浅紫的头发在烈日青空下散发着迷人的光。  
那人笑得很好看，扒在干净的礁石上静静等他醒来。

人鱼没有变成泡沫，也没有丧失骄傲的低音炮，也没有谁忘记谁。

青年害羞地拉住水手纤细的手腕，小声说道：“我家有漂亮的珊瑚，过了前面那个灯塔还有好吃的扇贝。”

“如果你跟我一样吃不来海产的话，我家还有用淡水漂洗过的海藻和蔬菜”

“跟我走吗？”

小水手笑着点了点头，翻身下水，抱着人鱼赤裸的身体游向海底。

往后种种，文俊辉看得不是很清楚，但两小无猜的氛围总是不需要过多的渲染旁人也能共感几分。

日复一日，年复一年，灵魂挚友和他族至亲的界限融进了流动的星河之中，他们仿佛拥抱了前世今生，无所顾忌地踩着泥沙踏着浪，摸着旧时代航海家们留下来的踪迹和斑斓的鱼群，看遍骄阳似火，潮起潮落。天边灿烂的红霞和傍晚刚升起的篝火照得俊俏的少年令人心动不已。已经十分习惯用双腿走路的人鱼青年看着小水手红扑扑的脸，突然很想知道水手唇边那颗没吃掉的橘子肉到底甜不甜。  
他俯下身子轻轻舔走了少年嘴角的柑橘，人类青年抬头看他，双眼湿漉漉的，仿佛他终于开窍了一样，欲说还休。少年细嫩的手慢慢攀上人鱼青年有力的臂膀，他动情的抚摸着青年的每一寸肌肉，落在青年腰身上的时候，青年仿佛被烈火灼伤了一般疼得躲开了男孩的手。

文俊辉不确定此刻自己究竟是谁。

但他唯一可以确定的是，落泪的冲动占剧了他整个大脑。

男孩诧异地看向躲开他的怀抱的青年，眼角还挂着上一秒的欣喜和悸动。

“你不喜欢我吗？” 

小水手颤抖着问道。

人鱼青年的脸色霎时变白，他张了张嘴想解释点什么，却又突然想起了那些流传已久的家族训诫。

他苦笑着，珍重地捧起小水手欲哭的脸，在他唇边落下轻轻的一吻，像飞鸟轻飘飘的羽浸入大海，转瞬便已不在。

“我们各自冷静一下吧。”

浅色的眸子里明明也氲满了泪，青年却倔强地说着违心的话。

水手吸了吸鼻子，捂着脸跑开了。

太阳再次升起的时候，篝火当然是灭了的。人类青年再也没有回到这篇沙滩上。

呆坐在夕阳下的鲛人拿出了一卷芭蕉叶仔细翻看，望着远方的航船痴痴地说着：“不死之身有什么用呢？如果你变成泡沫的话，那我变成普通人又有什么意义呢？”

“还不如就看你好好老去呢”

“俊尼，你说对吧”

“我的俊尼”

人鱼青年的喟叹撞进他的梦里。

文俊辉终于意识到，他或许预见的并不是未来，而是被遗忘的，过去。

比起今生悬而未决的困境，更令人难过的是，在久远的过去，他们之间好像差一点点就在一起了。

小水手问人鱼先生喜不喜欢他时，文俊辉很想冲上去敲敲人类小孩的榆木脑袋说，笨蛋、他好喜欢你的。

过去无法被修改这件事真的令人遗憾。如果可以重来的话小水手好像还是会笨拙地看不出鲛人的心意。困在情爱中的人往往充满猜疑，无法确认爱与被爱这件事，对于许多人而言就很要命。

文俊辉迷迷糊糊地想道，醒过来后跟全圆佑对质吧。

没有亲吻的话，拥抱也可以。


	2. Chapter 2

05.

大约空调温度调的太高了，李硕珉是热醒的。嗓子眼也渴得厉害。掀开被窝起来倒水时却看见另一张床上的哥哥睡得很不安稳，李硕珉突然想起了原本的半固定室友交代他做的事，靠上前去摸了摸哥哥的额头。

烫得跟从热汤里捞出来的一样。

这个时候就想起来有可能闯祸了。而且还是被动闯祸了，淦。

试着摇了摇了熟睡中的青年，一遍又一遍的唤着“俊尼哥、醒醒、你好像发烧了”。结果人嘟囔着嘴翻了身，完全没有醒来的意思。

李硕珉把手机从数据线的一端一拔立马带上门卡出了门。左右看了眼空荡荡的走廊，李硕珉立刻给尹净汉去了个电话。

“哥……俊哥发烧了？” 李硕珉有些担心地说道。

对话那头的人被吵醒了却破天荒的没有发作。

“你让我换的到底是什么东西啊？什么？什么过去未来的，我怎么听不懂？我现在找珉奎？跟珉奎要退烧药？什么东西？” 李硕珉被尹净汉的几句指示搞得云里雾里。

“要完退烧药之后在他们房间睡着？！我形象会变成笨蛋吧哥？”

尹净汉给他讲的他愣是一句都没听懂。这到底和金珉奎有什么关系？不是说帮助调解文俊辉和全圆佑的关系吗？怎么变成金珉奎了？

李硕珉撇了撇嘴想：也罢，听他的就是了，反正尹净汉是不会害他的。

“硕珉啊……这么晚不睡在走廊干嘛？”

他诸多哥哥之中唯一一位被他冠以“单独相处会有些许尴尬的”那位哥哥将房门打开一道缝，低着嗓音问道。

不确定到底对方听去了几成电话内容的李硕珉此刻就感觉真的很尴尬。当事人十分懊悔，如果不加入贵团现在也不用在这里用jio趾抠出三室一厅。

老实人的基本素养给他发出的信号是：面对全圆佑最好不要撒谎。

而被尹净汉培养过的老实人的基本素养给他发出的信号是：面对全圆佑最好不要撒谎，但可以适当地进行隐瞒。

于是李大主唱镇定地摆出济州岛居民预备30年后参与总统大选的手势，“我想跟俊尼哥睡”

“但珉奎发烧了。”

Oh Shit……前后说反了。

全圆佑无奈地叹了一口气，“你俩睡吧，我拿上药去看看他。”

“好好睡哈~”

全圆佑给他开门的时候在他耳边讲了这么一句。

行吧，三室一厅的两套卫浴和车库也一起给你抠出来了。李硕珉今天也是最棒的棒了个绑帮。

06.

活了上千年的身体当然偶尔也会出现不服从大脑支配的情况，比如在对方熟睡时偷偷抱住对方的身体，抬着对方的手放在自己的脸上，想象被抚摸脸颊、擦去眼泪、获得喜悦和拥抱。每一次靠近熟睡的文俊辉时，全圆佑都会这样，偷偷地允许一点，这样无度的喜欢。

他低下头嗅着对方鼻尖的味道，滚烫的鼻息向他扑面而来。

于是想起了人还在发烧着。

全圆佑将手掌悬在了文俊辉的头顶上方，微微施了一下力，滚烫的额头慢慢回复到了常人的体温。像往常那样，做完这些事就可以保持距离了。

但他却在准备转身的时候听见了对方的抽泣声，微弱的，不安的，啜泣。他没办法对此视而不见，也做不到狠心地转身离去。要不然也不会在沸腾的时光中一直希冀相遇的一天，找寻对方存在于这个世界的踪影，等待被想起，守候一场有始无终的爱情。

他的拇指摩挲着男孩湿润的下眼睑，刚滚出眼眶的泪珠被纤细的手指轻轻拭去了。其实每一次见面最后都会变成这样的关系，红着脸，湿了眼，同样难过的表情重复无数次，然后他没敢替对方做决定，做不到光明正大的拥抱，所以只能用冠冕堂皇的理由靠近对方的人生，浅尝辄止。一直重复着，被埋怨，被误解，被当做薄情寡义的人，继而被怨怼，被遗忘，被送进话本里当做隽永的恒河沙，在轮回的尽头和起点再次相见。

摊开回忆对于全圆佑而言也并不是什么极度痛苦的事。只是因为缕清时间线条中轻薄的纱能让他稍微记起文俊辉胸口的痣，微微发烫的心脏连着孤注一掷的灵魂共同忆起苦厄，守护时间的不死之身频频念起少年嘴角的柑橘，情人的爱抚灼烧着理智，鳞片剥落的瞬间所爱之人也将化作泡沫。

泡沫，对，全都是泡沫。至少丹麦人没杜撰太多。

安徒生偶然窥见了鲛人的秘密，将其写成名著，却将故事的脉络重新架构。芭蕉叶上的训诫全圆佑来来回回翻阅的数万遍，几乎倒背如流。

那卷古老的叶子上面工整地誊写着—— “鲛人，生于海中灵石，守护时间的不死之身，与天同老，绝无形神俱灭之日。古往今来，皆无爱恨。既不爱人，亦难得真爱。诸游四海，万物皆空，不为“情”字所动，未尝凡人情爱。爱人是其一切痛苦的根源。咀嚼无爱之性易如反掌，但若与爱人共浴爱河则饱尝人间苦痛。动情之时，薄如蝉翼的鳞片在爱人掌心之间情潮涌动，愉悦万分。苦乐相伴，爱人所抚过的每一寸肌肤也犹如烈火酷刑。事了之后，鲛人受尽痛楚，伤及元神，但肉身不灭，金鳞褪去，化做凡人。而其所爱之人也随同金鳞一同逝去，神形俱灭，化作泡沫，汇入汪洋。”

所以也怪造化弄人。

全圆佑隔着被子侧身躺在了一旁。他屈着身子并起双腿，摇了摇屁股，后腰上的皮肉慢慢化作金光闪闪的颜色贴着股沟向下蔓延，白润的细腿覆上了湿漉漉的鳞片。

文俊辉从前很喜欢看他变身，然后夸他的鱼尾在水里摆动的时候真的很适合求偶或者被交配。

“我干嘛用鱼身交配啊”，年少无知的人鱼青年问。

小水手犯了难，脸上浮现了难得的红晕。

“当然是我喜欢啊”

如果当时听懂就好了。

全圆佑闭上了眼，伸手隔着被子轻轻搂着文俊辉，眼睛里又夹出了一滴酸涩的眼泪。

他想，如果当时听懂就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

07.

无数次红眼航班中飞机悬窗上倒映出文俊辉熟睡的脸。

自公元2013相遇以后他们又走过了6年。彼时的文俊辉还很青涩，无论是语言还是行动，总激发着这群人奇奇怪怪的保护欲。尹净汉在节目中上笑着假意念他，说他是大小孩、用后脚跟走路就是得要人哄云云，好像十分困扰的样子，摸着男孩的手真诚的眼感动上天，一转头轻轻瞥了一眼正在运作着的镜头确保了害羞的男孩在综艺节目里的分量。李知勋父爱如山，每每那人录音唱哑了也只会爱的鼓励。其他人也多多少少对他有那么一点溺爱，在机器看不见的地方维护他的好，镜头扫过来了又开始满脸嫌弃。

于是全圆佑便成了那个奇怪的人。

用一种别扭又人夫的状态融入了他的世界。既以家属自居，又深知没有当家属的可能，渴望他被所有人喜欢，又只想独占他的爱意。 

可真的发生了这样的事情后手忙脚乱的人却是他。直播时让文俊辉读收音难念的语句时文俊辉会下意识地看向他。关了灯很久以后还有余韵，在月光下眼睛亮亮的，问他，我这样会不会很糗啊、看起来好废哦。

隔着褥子送过去一个拥抱，又摸摸他的头发安慰道，不会的、俊尼做的很好。

乌漆嘛黑的房间里那点孩童的欣喜无所遁形。

文俊辉偷亲了他的一口。侧脸像被软嘟嘟的果冻吧唧印了一下。

“圆佑最好啦。”

即便空谷接不住落花，秋风打不碎月影，手表盘面的时针与分针没有比肩而立的一天，没戴眼镜的人却还是看清楚了文俊辉的眼里小小的期待和模棱两可的俏皮。

全圆佑把被子蒙到了脸上，装作没有很在意，闷声说道，“睡吧”。

模糊间他想起了过去那位空乘被他扯掉的丝巾，发红的腿根，和女孩指尖摩挲着他的欲望时同样俏皮的，眼神。

空乘小姐光滑的膝盖撞进他两腿之前的十三个小时前，这位头等舱的空姐将他的椅背放平，然后亲切地告诉他，先生有什么需要按服务灯就可以了哦。唇线起伏的瞬间他看见这张熟悉的面孔唇边被他思许过多的痣和煽动的眼睫中流淌的勾引。然后他按下了服务灯，空姐给他送来了他需要填写的入境申报卡。

申报卡上填好了她入境后下榻的酒店地址和联系电话。

全圆佑笑着问空姐要了一杯红酒，空姐多递给了他一块黄油面包，还笑眯眯地小声说道：“先生要吃饱了才有力气工作哦”。

港台腔上翘的尾音天生自带撒娇呢。真行。

全圆佑单方面决定不会让这位朋友好过。于是当他被拽进酒店房间里被女生柔和的体香包围时，他便立刻搂住了眼前柔软的身躯，让两人的身体隔着衣物严丝合缝地贴在一起。

忘了他们是怎么把对方身上碍事的衣服扯掉的，熨烫整齐的工装裙和西装裤都被扔在了地上无人顾及。他在女孩身上游走着，动情地抚摸着女孩傲人的曲线，佯装轻佻地勾开女孩胸前的衣扣，Miss Wen 脸上逐渐浮现两朵羞涩的红云。埋进女孩身体里时汗水也渍进了他的记忆里，他啃噬着女孩的唇，女孩的痣，软糯的胸脯，和分外敏感的乳尖，在胸口发烫的痣上再三流连，舔着，弄着，像要留下什么，铭记什么，或者忘记什么，继而想起什么，牙尖上施的力跟耸动的下身一样丝毫不减。

端庄的空姐平和的播音腔被情人的动作弄得拔高了音调，却还开着状似浪荡的玩笑夹紧了青年劲瘦的腰肢。被冲撞到敏感的地方时杏仁眼挂上了泪花，娇柔的呻吟不管不顾地从她口中溢了出来，和全圆佑的低喘交织在了一起，混缩成了令年轻男女听了都不自然脸红心跳的声音。

“老公……呜……呃……啊……那里……老公好棒哦……啊” 

女孩的眸子和嗓子都染上了湿意，对初次见面的人也洒落了许多亲昵。全圆佑莫名感到不快，抱着女孩坐在了自己身上，让颤动着的胴体抖得更厉害。然后他紧紧抱着她，在她肩头和胸前上啃出一朵又多嫣红的野樱，同她接吻，吻得郑重又随意，是他乡故知的郑重，是请多指教的随意。他几乎有那么一瞬间觉得文俊辉就这么不存在他生命里也好，好过从此以后要找别人事隔经年，又要找素不相识的人追忆往昔。他的小水手永远都不在了。眼前同他欢好的是文俊辉，但却又不是他的文俊辉。于是他只能报以虔诚的热吻，忘乎所以，把过去饱含爱意所做不了的事情一并完了，他开始喊她 ‘俊尼’，在她身上卖力地耕耘着，看着她像看着亲密无间的爱人，抓着女孩白嫩的腿弯操干得更加用力。在女孩忽而拉高音调喊出破碎地一声“老公”过后，丰沛的汁水隔着薄薄的一层薄膜浇在了男人的龟头上。

他低下头去摸了摸女孩汗湿的脸庞，而后亲了亲女孩肉感十足嘴唇，算作是给了一枚安慰。在女孩内里还战栗地紧抱着那根令她欲仙欲死的硬物之际，逐渐平静下来的喘息被男人突然的动作打乱的呼吸，空姐慌乱地求饶着，喊着老公、哥哥、放过我吧，要弄坏了了之类的。

眼泪又泡湿了她周身各处，连身体里也开始沁出湿滑的水来迎接不速之客猛烈的撞击。全圆佑被她这几声称呼弄得愈发生气，连同捅进去的力道上也没个轻重，像是要把女孩定死在这床上，愣是在把女孩送上第二波高潮后才退了出来，扯开套子，撸在了女孩潮红的脸颊上。

女孩伸出一截粉嫩的舌头细细舔走了嘴唇四周的精液，蹭着全圆佑轻轻抚摸着她的脸的手掌心。

“老公……” 女孩软着嗓子喊着对一夜情对象而言还是有些过度亲密了的称呼。

“嗯？” 全圆佑自动自觉认领了这个称呼并条件反射的回应了起来。

“我在这边调休3天…..”

女孩的手指在全圆佑平直的锁骨上画着圈。

“我是说……” 

全圆佑把手指蹭进了这位女士下身湿哒哒的两片小肉里，在穴口附近循着水声浅浅地按一按又听到了女孩满意的娇吟。他戳弄的动作很是磨人，勾着涌出来的蜜液夹着指缝间的空气又送了回去，用指腹摸着敏感的内壁，不费吹灰之力就把平静的港口变成湿润的水湾。

酥软的唇瓣被男人吻住，他又意有所指地看向她：“你是说……”

“我入境后可以待三天吗？” 他的声音懒懒的，讲话时的吐气酥酥麻麻地扫在女孩鼻尖的绒毛上，臊得她有些痒，害羞地躲了一下。

女孩伸长脖子凑过来咬他的锁骨，舔着硬邦邦的肌肉，底下是她看不见的鳞片和想念故人的身体。全圆佑看向她湿漉漉的眸子里，那里涌动的潮水几乎要将他淹没。他闷哼着把手指抽了出来换上了下身刚刚又起了反应的东西。

女孩拉着他的手一使劲，噗兹一下那根东西就借着湿腻的汁液滑了进去。

她自顾自动了起来，也没管这幅画面看起来有多么色情。

全圆佑觉得被眼前这位摸过的每一寸都让他想流泪，但他也顾不得那么多了。他抱着女孩坐在了他身上，在她身上落下密密麻麻的痕迹，耸动着身子每一下都顶到最深处。

海水终于没过了头顶。

08.

全圆佑醒来的时候映入眼帘的是女孩光裸的背部，背上星星点点都是前夜欢爱的证据。

他抬眼时空乘小姐正反手扣着胸罩，听见人醒来的动静后猛地转身看向他。

女孩子俯下身子，在他冒出了青茬儿的下巴上香了一口后便拍了拍他裸露在被子外的膀子，说道：“我去上班啦！你再睡一会儿吧”。说完便笑着起身捡起了地上的裙子和工牌。

看着她这幅健气的模样，他倒有些陌生了。这太文俊辉了。

她穿好衣服后拉着行李箱准备走出房间，全圆佑却突然想起入境卡已经不知道被塞到了哪里去，联系电话自然也没背下来。

他叫住女孩，“借种后不给我留个电话吗？”

在床上千娇百媚的美人这一次却没有回头。

“老公应该去找‘俊尼’的...... ”

“她不会希望你手机里有别的女生的电话的。”

话罢，空姐拉高了脖子上的丝巾，转身离开。


	4. Chapter 4

09.

于是掌心的红线逐渐缠成混乱的一团——全圆佑找到了文俊辉，全圆佑放走了文俊辉。文俊辉来过他的生命里，然后他和不同的文俊辉相知相识，谈发乎情止乎礼的精神恋爱，或者只走肾不走心。文俊辉看他的眼神从一而终永远赤诚，区别只是爱或喜欢或短暂的好感。而他看向每一个文俊辉的眼神却越发复杂，每一个文俊辉都像“他”，但每一个文俊辉都不是“他”。

错过和别离经历得多了偶尔会感到恍惚。有几次找到人的时候对方已经和他人喜结良缘珠联璧合，自然也就没他这个局外人什么事了。又或者见面的年代战火纷飞，幻想中的花前月下大多匆匆一瞥，扫地僧不识来往的香客，卖报郎不知军爷为何流泪。

还不如躲进深海里，碧浪清波鼓噪耳膜。海天一色，处处都是文俊辉的心跳。见证爱情的珊瑚不死，则爱未远走；绮丽多姿的砗磲持续款摆，那关于恋人的记忆便永远鲜活。

后来气候巨变，垃圾填充海洋，谋害珊瑚的凶手仔细追究起来也不止一个。

珊瑚死了。砗磲也死了。

找到文俊辉这件事也逐渐变得了无生趣、毫无意义。

这样想着之后过没多久又会看见路边脏兮兮的猫咪。一想到不足月的奶猫在这世上要自己学会面对车马的哼鸣就还是忍不住在茫茫人海中找寻他的踪迹。

这大概像长在身上的鳞片一样，成为了某种难以剥离的惯性。

所以文俊辉背着行囊走进小小的三室一厅时，他反而释怀了。

这一次是可以陪你长大的关系了。

从飘扬的长发到飒爽的短发，漂了又染，粉了又灰，文俊辉喜欢上他就像鱼爱上水，不言自明。

玻璃缸上愈合的弹孔里扑出子弹射中人鱼的心脏，无论过去还是未来，爱上他都是一种必然。* 所以他也必然在灰烬里寻找往常，在散落人间的红枫中唱诵枯木的根和翻涌的浪。

像斑驳的锦鲤逆流而上一样，他咬出那些深深浅浅的痕迹，把金色的鳞片嵌入那些暧昧甘甜的红里，在时间的轮转中等待它们变成那个人身上的痣，而后再次找到他，亲上去，覆上新的痕迹，在嘴角，在胸口，在心间。

从无到有，患得患失。继而卷入关于妥协与命运的思考之中，肉身不死，心有挂碍。

但他的挂碍却丝毫没有一点作为挂碍的自觉，一而再再而三地让他懊悔自己过去的决定，用旺盛的爱将他团团围住，被小水手亲手砸坏的水缸永远困住了他。

他是那只被发现真身却还想求文俊辉不要讨厌他的人鱼。

哪怕等待的时间接近无限，他依旧祈祷被喜欢的瞬间延续至下一秒。

所以文俊辉在他睁眼的时刻用及其复杂的眼神看向他时，他本能地感到不安。

文俊辉费力地扯了扯嘴角，似乎是在对他微笑。

“有感觉到哪里不舒服吗？”

“你昨晚发烧了。”

全圆佑试图在这样对视的片刻说点什么填补空白，不然文俊辉的眼神大概会迫使他将真心话和盘托出。

文俊辉朝他眨了眨眼，默不作声地钻进他的被窝里，像午后瘫在绒布小窝里翻身的猫。

他落入了文俊辉的怀抱里，慢慢被对方的双手双脚圈住。

肌肤相贴的触感让全圆佑很是紧张，他磕磕绊绊地说着，要抱一下是吗、不舒服的话我去叫队医好么、还是给你倒杯水再睡一下。客观上来说，他应当对文俊辉突如其来的撒娇或依赖感到得意，表现得驾轻就熟，轻松地给出安慰换来更多的依靠。这就像同样角度的舞蹈动作练习百遍，声带振动都承载着肌肉记忆一样， 理所应当是一件容易达成的事项。

但在面对文俊辉时，他终究是那只困在玻璃缸里的人鱼。口水艰涩地滚过他的喉腔，空气干燥得可怕。全圆佑终于也找不到合适的语句来填补这巨大的空白，眼神慢慢暗了下来。

他闭上眼回抱着他久违的恋人。以队友的身份。

温热的鼻息越靠越近，拂过他鼻尖的绒毛，他的胸口仿佛有什么要溢了出来，欲声嘶力竭，讴歌友谊地久天长。

男孩柔软的唇瓣贴了上来，湿湿软软地堵住了他所有的慌乱和不安。

他蓦地睁开双眼，对上了对方笑意很浅的眼眸。

“野菜我不喜欢啊”，文俊辉含着他的唇珠，沉醉地半眯着眼喃喃道。

“但是凉拌海藻可以多放辣。”

他听见文俊辉的心跳和砗磲摆动的频率逐渐同步。

他的俊尼回来了。

但他快死了。


	5. Chapter 5

/

唇齿相依的时刻文俊辉本能地伸出舌头舔湿了全圆佑干涩的唇纹。薄唇上一点发白的死皮沾上了水光的颜色，但他却感受不到丝毫悸动和喜悦。

原来触觉是这样重要的感知能力吗？

他张开双臂，全圆佑的身体被他环抱在怀里。他的手掌隔着背心贴在了男人的宽厚的背部肌肉上，细嫩的皮肤被他攀在肩上的五指按出一些颜色。他看见他的指腹严丝合缝地在按在全圆佑的肌肤上。  
但他感受不到抚摸着爱人的身体时透过肌肤的触感传回大脑那一刻产生的多巴胺和肾上腺素。

追根溯源，找不到汇入汪洋的细流。

他不死心地靠近对方的身体，仰着头试图拉近双方的距离。对方炙热的呼吸被空气吹散了。他听见男人的闷哼，却感觉不到丁点流窜的暧昧。文俊辉艰涩地吞了吞口水，伸出一截舌头费力地舔着男人破了嘴角。

亲吻与拥抱一具成灰，成了比浓郁的墨色和纯洁的白更黯淡的，模棱两可的颜色。

他多想摸摸人鱼青年的脸说，辛苦了啊，我们圆圆，一直以来，辛苦了啊。

可这句话如鲠在喉，卡在他的灵魂深处——他无法否认，他一边亲吻着全圆佑，也一边嫉妒着被永恒的爱眷顾的水手。过去无法被修改这件事真的很令人感到遗憾。他难过到甚至想求李知勋帮帮他。  
如果未来可以预见，过去可以溯回，那么就一定有办法让他们再见一面的吧。最多舍去一条烂命，他心爱的人便不必成为当下的子民——无论如何都应该是一笔划算的交易，不是吗？

这样想着的时候，他看见全圆佑深情的眉眼，在他的眼中文俊辉读出了万语千言。

他抬起头，吸了吸鼻子，眼眶中滚出的泪珠被人鱼轻轻吻去。

“哭什么。” 全圆佑在他的耳边低语着。

“还要再抱一会儿吗？”

全圆佑的眼神好温柔喔，文俊辉望进他浅色的眼波里，感觉那里仿佛涌动着什么令他理应感到心痛的东西。

但他却不会再痛了。

男孩点了点头，把手缩回了全圆佑的胸膛里，闭着眼假寐道——“再抱一会儿吧”

我就窝在你怀里，哪也不去。

沉醉在这一秒。只求长睡不醒。

/

但人生不如意事十之八九，事与愿违的情况总是很多。譬如长睡不醒这种事对一位爱豆来说就决计不可能存在。

文俊辉被叫起来吃饭的时候全圆佑已经在换衣服了。他打着赤膊背对着文俊辉套上了两人之前一起买的T恤，一时间倒让文俊辉感到有些恍若隔世。

天边的红霞透过百叶窗的缝隙洒在了文俊辉的脸上，原来全圆佑的肌肉是余光瞥一眼都能让他脸红的程度。

见他有些吞吞吐吐的模样，全圆佑扭头看着他道：“俊尼真的没什么不舒服的地方吗？” 

对视一眼后又兀自移开了焦灼的视线。

“没有啦，你真的想多了”。文俊辉慢吞吞地将T恤套在了头上，隔着棉布闷声说道。

“圆佑有什么想吃的中华料理吗？” 文俊辉就任凭棉质上衣卡在头顶上，小心翼翼地抛出邀约。那样子像是被拒绝就会立刻打哈哈把场面糊弄过去的小鸵鸟。

全圆佑笑着扯了扯他的衣角帮他把衣服穿好。

“胜宽尼叫我们吃火锅的话带他一个来着！” 全圆佑笑着说道。

深圳青年状似苦恼地扁了扁嘴，大眼珠子提溜转了一圈，继而双手交叉紧握放在了胸前兴奋地说道——“OKay! 那我们去吃肉肉吧！”

全圆佑笑着看了男孩一眼，轻轻点了点头。

/

拜托相熟的店家留了个包间后两人口罩一戴便出了门。饭点时分的江南区人头攒动，大部分人都行色匆匆，无暇顾及身旁共同等红灯的两位青年是不是近来声名鹊起的偶像。

信号灯是两国股市股票大涨的红，于是两人都停下了脚步。

文俊辉若有所思地看着他，像旧时的月隐于云中，只露出一点皎洁的光。

“所以《表情管理》是有原型的吧……” 文俊辉的手缩在袖子里，捂着脸说道。

人鱼青年一时语塞，扶了扶鼻梁上的黑色口罩。那种文俊辉带回去的，普通的黑色口罩——One plus one plus one plus one… equals to infinity 的产物，来自对方认知里的家乡。

他想起来MAMA表演结束后一群穷小子在香港街头无所顾忌地走着，没戴口罩，亦无几多人认识。那个深圳男孩掩饰不住满脸的雀跃指着路对面刚熄灭的茶楼的霓虹灯，跟他介绍虾饺、凤爪、菠萝包，把食材做法味道和寻味的去处都在他耳边念了一遍，像大孩子一样，脸上洋溢着纯真的笑容。

而后手舞足蹈跟他分半口蛋挞，说澳门的也很好吃、不过能来香港吃已经很幸福啦云云。

他啃了一小口后递回去给男孩，文俊辉却执意让他再尝一口，“我吃过很多次了，圆圆再吃点儿呗。甜的，不腥”。

他就着小孩儿抬到他面前的手咬了一小块蛋挞，舌尖飞快地卷过男孩捏着蛋挞的手指。结果两人都闹了个大红脸。

权顺荣从后面冲出来抱住了文俊辉的腰捏着嗓子说道：“俊尼我也要吃！”

男孩笑着掰开锁在腰上的手把袋子递给权顺荣。

对方倒是不乐意了——“我也要俊尼喂！”

“吃你的吧，就你话多”，一旁看不下去的同僚出声支援韩语补丁还没打全的深圳人。

霓虹灯火闪闪烁烁，全圆佑抬头看向由红转绿的信号灯，维多利亚港的海风吹得他有些醉了。

已经混进人群里过了马路的深圳小孩回头发现他没跟上便在街对面拼命朝他挥手，像是怕他愣着再等一轮一样，也不顾旁人的眼光便朝他大喊。

看着对方红润的嘴唇一张一合，呐喊全然被海风吞噬，他脑海里忽然萌生了一个可怕的想法——他想就着那口蛋挞同那个男孩在红绿灯下接吻。就那样不管不顾，不问他愿不愿意，亲过去。

在川流不息的夜色中，成未竟之事。瞬间即永恒。

红灯变绿的时候，催促行人尽快过马路的铃声将他拉回现实。

全圆佑牵住文俊辉的手，十指紧扣，大步向前。

他目视前方，用只有对方才听得见的声音镇定地说道——“是你……”

不用看都知道挺拔的深圳青年此刻一定满脸疑惑地看着他。

他接着投下炸弹。

“我说..….”

“《表情管理》的原型……”

“是你”。


	6. Chapter 6

/

择一块烤得肉香四溢的猪五花蘸了黄豆酱放在生菜上仔细包好送入口中，文俊辉细细地咀嚼着，不时发出赞叹地声音。

坐在他对面的全圆佑盯着烤盘上的肉出了神。

“不吃吗？”，文俊辉吃完一块肉后拿起夹子开始接着烤。

回想起刚刚文俊辉听到他那句话时的模样，再看看眼前跟没事人一样吃着烤肉的深圳青年，全圆佑总觉得有股说不上来的别扭感。像对着空气打拳似的，文俊辉听到他那句话先是呆愣了几秒，而后讳莫如深地笑了。

口罩外露出的一双眉眼打趣地看着他，反复在说“我懂的啦，不就是内档子事儿嘛，懂的懂的”。

这幅茶水间听同事八卦的脸让全圆佑立马急了眼，开始焦急地跟对方解释，呀、是真的、我说的就是你、我是认真的你怎么不信呐。他解释的声音大了起来后惹来了旁人的注视。文俊辉挎着他的胳膊用手肘轻轻捅了捅他单薄的侧腰，靠近了些。

隔着寒冬腊月的冷空气、起雾的眼镜、和挡住尘埃的口罩，全圆佑望不穿文俊辉的眼。

“我不是说了吗？我都知道的……” 

文俊辉的毛脑袋在他耳边蹭了蹭，气音软软地飘在他的头顶：“不会再让你一个人了……”

这样的会对着他撒娇的文俊辉，他太陌生了。像在表演一样。

内心深处有个声音一直叫嚣着，呼之欲出，但全圆佑却说不出口。他只能无力地、哀切地望着对方，却始终无法委婉地说你不是谁的替代品、俊尼就是俊尼、过去的俊尼是过去的俊尼、现在的俊尼是现在的俊尼。

你之于我，永远不同。不是你过去的身影摆正了我的位置，是关于你的记忆交叠于我身上，再爱上新的人爱的也是新的俊尼 ......但这些他都有口难言。

文俊辉长臂一伸将他棒球帽一摘反手戴在了自己头上，拽着他快步走近店里。

又回头对他笑得明亮动人——“快点啦，再慢吞吞地真的要耽误我吃肉肉了！”

韩国青年摇了摇头，便一瞬前忘却了先前真挚的对话。

/

所以那股别扭感为什么会在烤肉的时候卷土重来呢？

全圆佑反复思索着这个问题。

他放下了筷子，托着下巴看起了文俊辉烤肉的动作：滋啦滋啦冒着油花的五花肉被夹子夹了起来，一剪子下去切口平整的肉就掉在了烤盘上，剪子慢慢平移到刚刚见到落下的位置上方的两公分处，又是一剪子下去。这样慢悠悠地剪完一条猪五花后拿夹子在烤盘上兜了一圈，时不时抬头看他一眼，努努嘴，接着叹了口气，继续手中的动作。

全圆佑的目光糊着焦扫过文俊辉面无表情的脸上，然后顺着下颚线一路看到漂亮的手腕和发粉的指尖。至少皮肉和筋骨看起来都是没有受损的状态。但是每一个动作都透露着一股说不出来的生涩感。  
文俊辉包肉和吞咽的动作也变得很细致，对待食物的态度更像辟谷中饮水修行的人。喉结上下滑动的时刻空气中流窜着情色的味道，全圆佑有些心猿意马了起来，脑子里杂七杂八地飘过对方难耐的呻吟和细柔的掌根，呼吸渐渐重了起来。

斜眼瞥见他的眼神，深圳青年脸上勾起了一丝玩味的笑容。

扫了一眼包间紧闭的门，文俊辉把一只手放在了全圆佑的大腿上，侧着脸去对上全圆佑的视线。

他轻轻地捏了捏男人大腿上的肌肉，眼波里流转着俏皮和一些别的小心思，勾人得很。

“我床底下的暗格……”

“什么都有……” 

文俊辉侧过身子几乎是贴在昌源男人身上暧昧地吐着气。

全圆佑紧张地咽了一下口水。

他抓住文俊辉在他腿上梭巡着的作乱的小手，举到两人眼前。

发红的掌心将滚烫的热度准确地传达到了全圆佑的手里。

全圆佑将脸贴了上去，眼眶中竟迅速蓄蛮了水汽。

他吸了吸鼻子，将那只轻抚着他的脸的烫到发红的手按在了自己脸上，咬着唇一字一顿地问道——

“你没有不舒服的原因……”

“是因为永远不会感觉到舒服了……”

“是吗？”

文俊辉一副“呀、怎么一不小心败露了呢”被抓包了样子看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，噘着嘴在他脸上吧唧亲了一口——“也就三天啦，问题不大~！”

那人还笑嘻嘻地戳了戳他气呼呼的脸，也不认错，就是收回了手搂在全圆佑肩上。

全圆佑这辈子被文俊辉拿住的次数林林总总加起来也没多少，论道行这个小顽童不过也才二十岁出头。他全圆佑可是英勇无畏跟每一届文俊辉斗智斗勇、推了又拉、亲了不睡的关系诶！他什么大风大浪没见过，这点色诱的伎俩自然入不了他的法眼。

他冷着脸，正准备起身把人从身上扒拉下来呢，文俊辉倒是先站了起来，正了正身形，有些委屈地说道：“我都让你落地免签三天了，你这人怎么不识好歹呢！”

“送上门的都不要！”

“我再喜欢上你就是真的有病！”

他抬头对上文俊辉红彤彤的眼，对视的瞬间对方嘴一撇开始倒豆子，眼泪跟止不住了的一样哗啦啦地淌了出来。

死死按在桌子上的手也是红的。给全圆佑看得好一阵心疼。

手忙脚乱抽了纸巾个人送过去也没什么用，这泪珠子就跟不要命似的一直往下掉。

也不知道怎么安慰，全圆佑急得把脸凑上去吸住对方颤抖的唇珠，咸涩的泪珠亦被一并渡进了对方的唇缝里。唇舌斯磨着搅出了粘腻的水声，缠在男孩的耳边鞭笞着他的听觉，仿佛要让他全身的热度都往下腹去。呼吸被捉住后更是自觉地把身子送进里男人手里，好像亲吻就能把他们送去命运的终点。

等全圆佑喘着粗气把人放开时，两人身上都有些狼狈了。

男孩哭得通红的眼角分明染了一些得意。他这次倒是看了个明白。

文俊辉那只被烫得通红的手带着他的手直接往自己被牛仔裤困住的下身去。

这一探也才发现，哦，文俊辉也硬得很厉害。

这里之所以多了个“也”字，是因为，人外有人，天外有天。

而且全圆佑确实也还有没见过的大风大浪。


	7. Chapter 7

/

两人迫不及待地结完账回家，房门一锁就滚到了一起。

结果文俊辉的手刚把全圆佑的衣服掀开全圆佑立刻像想到了什么一样，拿出药箱里的烫伤药膏和纱布示意文俊辉乖乖交出肉爪子。

倒也没有责难的意思，全圆佑给文俊辉上药的时候只是嘱咐他这两天要注意一点，这几天最好跟他待在一起哪也别去。

男孩的手被白纱布缠的跟熊掌一样大也不妨碍他变身缠人的小猫咪。全圆佑絮絮叨叨把药箱塞好后文俊辉自然地扑了上来，把他压在了床上。

接下来发生的一切对于饥渴的恋人而言都顺理成章。大陆青年迫不及待地抓住他的手按在自己腰上，坐在他腿上有意无意地蹭着他裤裆底下顶起来的小山包，伸出一截粉嫩的舌头来舔他的嘴唇。明明是失去触觉的人，却摆出了最放浪的姿态来讨好他。他低下头去同男孩接吻，含住挺翘的唇峰像缱绻的风包住飞舞的蝶，炙热的呼吸揉进酥软的骨头里，缠缠绵绵。

这样的画面当然是煽情的，文俊辉把自己送到全圆佑手里就做好了流泪的准备。不对称的喜悦与迟滞的感受让他泪流满面。全圆佑亲他他觉得想哭，全圆佑抱他他也觉得想哭，胸前软软的乳肉被搓成害羞的粉色也想哭，全圆佑用低沉的声线亲吻他的耳膜他也想哭。殷红的血液里流着无尽的痒，被全圆佑喜欢着的文俊辉得到了很多文俊辉奢望的礼物。这原本是一件值得高兴的事，但他却只换来了一半。另一半扭曲的殷切被折叠进了时空的裂缝里，换取了他想知道的答案。

见他分神，全圆佑在他耳边故意作弄出了许多水声：“要继续吗？还是、停下……”

文俊辉突然被这种莫名其妙的问句打倒，嘴一撇又开始像小孩子一样哭了起来。他无法不在意全圆佑的过去，也没有办法一而再再而三地平静地回应对方的温柔。他是拍立得相纸上逐渐褪色的油墨，同篇网络痕迹中可以被任意删除的一条，而“俊尼”是落入海中的夕阳，夏日的树影，和洒落在礁石上的光斑。意识到一个永远无法战胜的存在来自他的灵魂深处比全圆佑彻底地不喜欢他还让他难受。他也想问问全圆佑，那些温柔的体贴的喜欢有没有一点点是关于21世纪来自大陆南方的文俊辉的，如果有的话为什么又要折磨他。他明明值得被喜欢的吧。那为什么又要在他主动那么多次后还停下来呢？

全圆佑将他紧紧圈在怀里，泪水顺着他的脸颊肉洇湿了全圆佑敞开的衣襟。他不知道全圆佑有没有轻轻拍他的背。理论上应该是有的。他的头被按在了人鱼赤裸的胸膛里，在最靠近心房的位置上无法自控地流着眼泪。他想，自作多情也差不多可以停了，醒来后已经失态很多次了。小水手跟对方诀别的时候也没有哭，空姐离开的时候也很潇洒。就他矫情、狗血、会做委曲求全等颗糖的会哭的小孩。文俊辉猛地吸了吸鼻子，慢慢深呼吸调整着情绪。

“是不一样的。” 待他抽咽的声音渐渐弱下去后，全圆佑在他的头顶上方蓦地抛出这句话。

他捧着文俊辉哭花了的脸轻轻拭去对方滚出眼眶的泪珠，又重复了一遍道——“是不一样的。”

“俊尼是不一样的”，全圆佑把文俊辉被纱布缠成熊掌的手提到了眼前，薄唇开合间又把之前的话重复了第二遍。

“只有你有这个……” 烧伤药膏浓厚的芝麻味瞬间扑进文俊辉的鼻腔里，睫毛扑闪间脸上又晕开了湿意。

人鱼青年看着眼前哭成泪人儿的小孩，不知道从哪一刻起变回了自己原本的样貌，烟灰色的眼里淌着说不出真挚和心疼。  
他顿了一顿，把那捆熊掌按在自己胸口上：“你还没有带我回深圳……”

“你还没带我吃凤爪、虾饺和叉烧包……”

“我不想再放你走了”

“留下来，好不好？”

“什么都不做也好，或者按你喜欢的来也好，留下来，好不好？”

灰黑色的珍珠落在文俊辉攥紧小拳头的白色棉纱上，顺着重力跌进深圳男孩怀里。

维多利亚港挂起了八号风球，天文台预计今夜有雨。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

16.

往后每每有人问起那几天到底发生了什么，文俊辉总是先哀嚎着捂住了脸，隔了一小会儿才抬起羞红了的脸轻声嘟囔：啊、大概就是、除了最后一步、都做了。

夫胜宽听到这句话的时候好死不死文俊辉跟徐明浩讲的还是韩语。

他嘴里吃着的芋片嘎嘣一下就碎了，瞪着眼睛像是在质问从来没干过出格的事情的哥哥到底干了什么事。

文俊辉如临大敌，站起身来贴着墙恭敬地自动罚站，稍微琢磨了一下最高敬语的用法后眨了眨大眼睛，缓缓说道：“我们没做到最后。”

深圳人选了几个比较婉约的词汇简单地进行了汇报工作：“主要用的是手......和腿……”

“我们有停下来几次出来吃饭和喝水啦”

“胜宽尼不要担心”

“我就第一次差点晕过去而已”

“之后就…”

“很好”。

夫胜宽听完后捂住了太阳穴沉默良久，第一次如此迫切地希望自己没见过文俊辉和全圆佑在后台换衣服时光裸的上身和在青少年时期这两位在宿舍穿着裤衩自由奔跑的模样。

17.

和弟弟们对话时，桃色的画面在文俊辉脑子里一一浮现。但为了弟弟们的身心健康他真的只挑了一部分深夜放送能讲的讲了。

细节的部分就万万讲不得——譬如浑圆的屁股落入全圆佑掌心时，浅色的内裤也被扒了下来。湿淋淋的乳尖好不容易被男人的唇舌赦免，文俊辉一抬眼随着呼吸上下起伏的腹部又遭了秧。随后是混乱的，草莓砸进土里被海狸鼠啃了个遍，鲜红的印子渗进男孩的皮肤里惹出更多难耐的娇吟。吟得稍大声时全圆佑开始告诉他亲哪里他叫的最甜、哪里最受不了、哪里又软又好摸、掐出来的印子最好看等等，变着法子把他逗成酡红的傻瓜。

一种官能感受被抹杀后剩下的感官变得格外灵敏，爱人的声色容嗅变得具象。杏仁眼里湿漉漉的漫着水汽，眯着眼瞧着全圆佑捧着他的两瓣臀肉堆在一起又放开，盯着他看的眼神充斥着占有的欲望，仿佛要充满仪式感地将他切成小块，一点一点吞吃入腹。

文俊辉在这种时候倒是知道害怕了，探着舌头嗯嗯啊啊，急得晃了两下小腿试欲脱离男人的掌控。

下一秒男孩试图夹紧下身的双腿被人鱼青年拉开后架在在自己肩上。全圆佑好像用眼神就能把他操得死去活来、最后软成一滩。而他就在这样的炙热又强悍的视线中，被全圆佑十指紧扣，摁进情欲的旋涡里，浸淫着需索和渴求，解构浪漫，也解构身体的秘密。

他痴痴地望着梦中的小人鱼，看着全圆佑伸出舌头，像喝奶的猫咪一样啜着他滑溜溜的龟头。微微抬头的性器被握住根部撸动了两下，消失在了男人的口腔里。全圆佑哼哼着，整个头埋在他两腿之间上下动，吃得十分卖力。

那里大概是湿的，热的，紧致且销魂的——这样的猜想浮现在脑海中不多久快感便到处流窜，从全圆佑的嘴里拔出来时文俊辉胀得紫红的性器就戳在男人嘴边。铃口溢出的淫液被男人色气地舔去了。不知道是想到了什么，全圆佑忽然停了下来，和他对视了一眼，又抬起他浑圆的屁股揉捏着，薄唇小口小口的亲着鼓胀的囊袋和圆润的前端，低沉的声音拍在他看起来湿得一塌糊涂的下半身——“圆圆的、哪里都是圆的……”

“嗯......俊尼连屁股上的肉也是、跟我想的一样的……”

他注视着深圳男孩的反应又把嘴唇贴在肉感的腿根腻乎地吮着：“嗯......圆圆的......嗯……是我的”。

全圆佑张开五指捧高文俊辉的下半身让对方以更羞耻的姿态迎向自己的脸，在对方拔高的哭腔中自顾自地吞吐着男孩的欲望。久别重逢后好像需要一些过激的肌肤之亲来印证对方的存在。全圆佑摸他的动作算不上轻柔，掌根鼓起后匆匆掴在臀尖最肥的位置，白嫩的臀肉立时覆上了粉色。轻轻一掐那肉就软得争先恐后要溢出他的指尖似的，比它的主人黏人。全圆佑笑着掂了掂掌心的屁股，晃起了肉浪，配合着节奏让男孩的阴茎抵在喉腔的软肉上，一下，两下。

拍打皮肉的声响和嘈杂的水声撞进文俊辉耳朵里，那男人还死死地盯着他给他口交，用目光把他奸淫了个遍，前面硬起来的部位每每将到未到就被全圆佑箍住根部不让他射。他蓦地哭出了声。

没管他抵在肩上绷紧的脚背，全圆佑开始加快频率让那根硬挺的器具一遍又一遍地重重撞进自己的喉腔里——文俊辉感觉自己就要到了。

他开始推搡着哀求对方把那根东西吐出来，抽抽搭搭地咽着眼泪：“不行啊——圆圆——快、快吐出来、要、要到了——”

而后他看见全圆佑狠狠地缩紧嘴巴一吸，一道白光划过他的脑海——全世界至此剧终。

18.

醒来的时候全圆佑正窝在他怀里自慰。

见他转醒后眸子里立即盛满了水汽，像路边讨奶喝的流浪猫，嘴一撇就要挤出委屈的泪滴。

“俊尼就偷偷爽晕过去了……圆圆都还硬着呢”

人鱼大爷爱豆当久了捏起嗓子称呼自己为“圆圆”撒起娇来倒也得心应手。两句话就把文俊辉逗笑了。

他噘着嘴把脸凑过去，软着语气嘟囔着，“老婆，亲亲”。

文俊辉抱着纱布的手擦过他健硕的肌理，直往他滚烫的下身去，眼神闪躲着献上自己的唇。

“你要不要试试……腿…….”， 文俊辉脸蛋红扑扑的，顾左右而言他。

“总不能打三天飞机吧”，深圳男孩说着说着声音逐渐弱了下去。

全圆佑抓着他的手放到胸前，归置好后把人翻到背对着他，捞起男孩的一条腿让自己紫红的肉棍抵在人羞红的腿根上。他亲吻着文俊辉的后脖子，瑰丽的风景闯进他的视线里。男孩发紧的背部袒在他眼前，蝴蝶驻足的山谷和招人的腰窝都在等着他亲一亲弄一弄。但他不急着摸这些地方，反正它们最后都会染上爱欲的颜色，跟全圆佑的唇纹变得熟稔起来，快乐地跳进他的手里任他榨出熟透的汁。

挤了一把润滑后全圆佑的手掌摸上了滑腻的会阴。

他的一只手扶住了男孩颤抖的肩，一手合上了男孩的腿，握着自己硬得发热的赤铁齐根挤进刚被摸熟了的腿根。

约摸有那么几秒钟空白，全圆佑方才那些自信和蛮横都不见了。文俊辉觉得抱着他的人大概在犹豫、在做什么重大的决定。他又无法扭过头去亲他的小人鱼，只能引着那只手抚在了自己的侧脸，咬着唇轻喘着，抬起腰让对方的分身磨着他黏糊的大腿内侧，齐根进，齐根出。肉贴着肉磨得很慢，文俊辉闭上眼耳边全是全圆佑性感的低喘，像酥润的葱油饼引发的口腹之欲，要动筷，要上口，要从别人的箸下抢走最脆的那一片，像偷腥的猫儿一样，满脸得意地占为己有。

这样一想，顿时口干舌燥，蹭着人那处的力气也大了几分。

全圆佑不合时宜地用拥抱裹住他的动作，咬碎白玫瑰的嘴落在他光滑的背上，急色又温柔地吮起一撮皮肉细细亲着、舔着、弄着，让干燥的身体极度冒汗，而后被口水取代，或者溅上其他糟糕的液体。

他知道他的小人鱼在不安着什么，比如惧怕死亡，惧怕死亡将他们分开，惧怕欢愉的开场由黄泉结束，惧怕情深缘浅，也怕命里无常。所以被水手解救的青年只能一遍又一遍地用亲吻确认他的存在，说不出口的爱语全部咽进肚子里，以不稳的心跳和喘息当做最后的告白。

后背被人的唇舌彻底接掌后文俊辉整个身子都扭着往全圆佑怀里缩，小细嗓拐了弯哼得更甜腻了，和男人的闷哼混在一起，勾得全圆佑按住对方的劲瘦的腰肢往发红的腿根狠狠磨了两下。

他撞一下，文俊辉哼一下，春情荡漾，好似在花圃里欲求不满地叫春的猫咪。

“别骚……”，全圆佑把修长的指喂进猫儿开合的唇里，颇有几分暗示意味地让人把自己的指尖舔湿，抵在舌苔上沾着津液浅浅地戳弄了几下，男孩软软的嗓音便碎得不成调子。

男人好听的声音在深圳男孩背后慢悠悠的响起：“怕你一会儿腿软而已……”——他说得不疾不徐，原本像命令的祈使句后半句语气一软下来反而更像请求。这种解释听在文俊辉耳里更像是体贴的对象逞强的口是心非，脸上顿时漾开了笑意，蜷着身子往对方怀里钻。

全圆佑心头泛起了一圈涟漪，心跳漏了一拍，顺过一旁的润滑剂又往湿淋淋的股间探去，借着人紧紧合上的腿缝进出着。

他闭上眼帘，习惯性幻想对方在他身下承欢的画面——湿热的小洞圈着他的欲望不舍他的离去，身体被情潮染成好看的红色，像霜降柿饼一样，捏开之后，香甜可口，娇艳欲滴。甜糯的舌会乖乖伸出来讨要亲亲，长手长脚将他箍得更紧，每次深深地挺入都会引发强烈的潮汛，下方的小嘴啜得更紧。他情难自已地开始冲刺，开始不顾男孩脸上肆意流淌的泪和拔高的叫床声，往更深的地方操干进去，情不自禁喊道：“俊呐——”

他突然睁开双眼，文俊辉就在他眼前。对上文俊辉关怀的眼神时，他又往人腿上撞了一下——浓精一股一股射在了男孩股间，像泼墨肆意挞伐宣纸，晕开的画意旷古烁今。

他将文俊辉的宽肩窄腰团得更紧，摩挲着爱人湿热的身体像摸着稀释珍宝。文俊辉转过身来抱住他，眯着眼累极了一般环上了他的脖子，嘴里还念念有词，唔啾啾、这不在呢嘛、来、给爷亲一个、不哭珍珠泪了嘞......

絮絮叨叨的小嘴儿那些胡言乱语还没说完就被全圆佑的嘴堵住了。对方啃得急切又温柔，拖出绵长的口水痴缠的声音挠得人心痒痒。文俊辉迷迷糊糊间看见梳妆镜里赤条条的自己被人抱着啃的模样，薄毯挂在盆骨上，堪堪遮住两人身上汁水淋漓的地方。下身稍微动一动都是情色电影里呼之欲出的画面。

镜子里的自己有些陌生，暴露在空气里的肌肤受了爱意的感召，任凭春桃开遍全身，红得媚人十分，无论谁瞧见都是一副被好好疼爱过的模样，好不淫靡。

正处在不应期里，即使失去了触觉，文俊辉也觉得今夜是有些超过了的。全圆佑健硕的肌理上浮现许多情动的证据，几片没打招呼便偷偷现了形的鳞片在日光灯下折射着妖冶的光，拂过男孩粉润的肌肤时文俊辉颤得厉害。

逆流而上的锦鲤钻进荷花池里早已满身斑驳。荷塘池底的泥被突进的鱼儿破开，戏弄成一池春水，震颤着露出水面的芙蓉。游鱼戏水的本事大抵是种天赋，全圆佑温吞地舔着文俊辉腕上的痣时，文俊辉依着他又软了身子。身下一片水乡泽国，菡萏悄悄开在他的心尖。

人鱼也并非至纯至善的族类。至少全圆佑不是。他摸着他亲密的爱人时自然想的不是青灯古佛、暮鼓晨钟。他要看矜持的灵魂渴望被填满，羞羞答答的欲求里挤出粘腻的哭腔，娇纵的呻吟里全是他的身影，最好眼冒金星时只想着他，梦里被情意浸染，醒来只记得激烈的交欢。于是他又把人放平躺下，在对方不解的视线中，眼神单纯地啄吻着那些痣，小声说，身上痣多的小孩，欲望好像会很重。

男孩蹙眉，微微感到被冒犯。

“但都是我啃的”。全圆佑伏到在男孩被蹭得乱七八糟的两腿之间，牵着男孩的手诚恳地说道。

人鱼青年硬生生扯了一块鳞片含进嘴里，小臂上霎时裂开一道伤口，猩红的血液溢了出来。深圳男孩正急着起身呢，之间他紧急扣住男孩的手，在他的注视下，伸出一截舌头刮走了自己射在人腿根上的浊液。

被这样的画面刺激到的性器又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，全圆佑吸了吸鼻子，笑了一下，舔着舌头大肆扫荡过红嫩的大腿内侧。肉乎乎的大腿上属于对方的味道被作恶的人鱼清理了个遍，他不住地扭着，试图逃离男人的掌控。潮红的龟伞上不受控制地射出一点淫液，嗅觉敏感的人鱼青年这下笑得更开了，有意发出那种性感的吞咽的声音，仿佛在跟他的男孩暗示着什么。

随即泪腺再度崩坏，文俊辉终于忍不住哭着喊他，咿咿呀呀求男人给他一个痛快。全圆佑心平气和地扳开他的大腿，羞涩的禁区全部坦然向他，为他绽放。人鱼青年又舔吻了几下，悄然握住那根胀的通红的欲望的化身，在文俊辉的尖叫中，加速套弄了几十下，往最靠近会阴的腿根的嫩肉上，狠狠地把嘴里含住那片东西深深嵌了进去。

他的俊，高潮了。


	9. Chapter 9

19.

回忆到此处的文俊辉，脸已然羞红成焯过第一遍水的虾。当然，如果阁下更喜欢装腔拿调的形容，或许我们可以将之称为“被腮红刷涂过Nars Deep throat 的、但所行之事必定比deep throat更为超过的欲望的颜色。

“所以哥就这么不清不楚给吃干抹净了呗！”夫胜宽无奈地叹气道。

文俊辉支支吾吾说不出话。

“我看他挺门儿清的”，中国同胞适时替他解了围，“你也别替他操心了，当事人都整不明白，你肯定也是整不明白的。”

夫胜宽握住他的手，轻轻抱住了他。这下真的像弟弟了。

“哥都知道的吧，谈恋爱也是可以分手的。不要勉强自己去爱别人。”

文俊辉低头，出神地看着指甲缝中刚冒出来的雪白的绒毛，陷入了长久的沉默。他胸中还有一团疑问，急需人替他解答。

小水手和人鱼情动时人鱼痛苦的神情仍旧历历在目，但那几日的云雨却不若从前，缠绵卷着他们黏住对方的身体。记忆里只剩下动情的欢愉。忽然有什么闪过他的大脑，文俊辉匆忙谢过关心着他的弟弟们，抓起床头的捕梦网往宇宙工厂去了。

中学时代古诗词前后两句记忆混乱的情况总是有的，关于得失的体悟，少年小文就曾在试卷上误答案一次——他写的是“踏破铁鞋无觅处，绝知此事要躬行”。当时的他一意孤行地相信努力与获得的关系，却忽略了他誓愿躬亲得到的一切未必不在他身边。

走走停停，转而又到了熟悉的路口，红绿灯下有人朝他敞开了一个大大的怀抱，他想：分不分开或许早就没那么重要了。他要拖住全圆佑的手去每一个全圆佑存在的地方，过春夏秋冬，看人间无常，有一刻温存便温存一刻，有一日欢喜便欢喜一日。剩下的交由命运，只要全圆佑不再一人走过四季就好。他的亲吻会给他，他的爱语也会给他，上天入地，他只爱这一人。如果羁绊指的生生世世，那他就要赌上他的生生世世。如果只能做一日情人，那他就要带着执念化作泡沫——山川、河流、大地、海洋，处处都须有他的宏愿。他要他的爱人永远有人心心相印。

于是文俊辉趁着夜色跑了过去，一把拉下了全圆佑黑色的口罩，作势要在信号灯下亲他。

人鱼青年脸上的笑意藏都藏不住，抬眼给他指了指马路边监控摄像头在的方向，点着他的鼻尖笑到，真是的、俊尼是呆瓜吗。

文俊辉的大眼珠子提溜转了一圈，也不恼，一股脑拿头去撞全圆佑的嘴，笑得肆无忌惮：“哼哼哼……”

“那你是有呆瓜癖吗？”，文俊辉捏着全圆佑的掌心小心翼翼的吐槽着。

全圆佑眼中的笑意更浓了，他帮文俊辉整了整打闹间弄乱了的大衣，眼中全是宝贝与欣喜。

他背对监控和周遭可能存在狗仔，用唇语传递着爱慕的信息。

全圆佑说的是：有啊。没有呆瓜癖，怎么喜欢你。

20.

当文俊辉携对象风风火火走进宇宙工厂时，尹净汉正躺着沙发上打盹。人刚一进门，尹净汉的声音便响了起来——“来啦！”

两人面面相觑，不知等待着他们的是什么。

将捕梦网摊开放在桌上的时候，尹净汉也从身后掏出了一个几乎与他手上的捕梦网十分相似的挂件。唯一的区别是，他手上的捕梦网不知从什么时候起挂的却不是原先的砗磲和白羽，而是晶莹剔透的琥珀和色泽圆润的珍珠。与常见的琥珀不同，透明的松脂里夹的是一片翠鸟的羽，不见天日数千载依旧飘逸灵动。

这段故事或许可以重头来过。

尹净汉摸了摸文俊辉的头，大概是觉得他以为永远长不大的小孩已经心有所属了，复又珍重地揉了揉对方的脖子，缓缓道来：“原本应该知勋尼说的……但似乎知勋也有很多疑问……所以只能我代劳了。”

“如果我猜的没错的话，知勋一开始是想让俊尼去预见未来的，你可以安心地守候属于你的未来”，他拿起了那串挂着珊瑚化石的捕梦网，晃了晃底下洁白的羽毛。

“但关于未来的事情，由此刻便一锤定音，不去追根溯源，不求因果，则始终是缺失的”，他瞥了一眼文俊辉和全圆佑紧握在一起的手，顿了一顿，接着说道，“因此我拜托了硕珉把原本在你手上的那串掉包成了我手上的这串。这个部分是Woozi不知道……”

尹净汉平静地接受着李知勋有些怨怼的眼神，欠了欠身，“这点是我需要道歉的。擅作主张了，抱歉。”

文俊辉盯着这些做工精细的玩意儿仔细看了一会，逐渐冒出来了一个可怕的想法：“难道我也不是人吗？”，被形容为大猫的青年瞪大眼睛说道。

李知勋打断了他——“虽然听起来很荒诞没错，但俊尼确实不是人。”

老板椅转了过来，坐在老板椅上的热单制作人头上冒出了两个小巧的鹿角。在经久的年岁中，釜山人也学会了一口流利的首尔标准语。他撇了全圆佑一眼，缓缓说道：“有的神守护时间……有神看管真实……”

“而俊尼的任务……则是守护轮回”。

全圆佑皱了皱眉头，似乎这件事情完全在他的认知范围以外。

“俊尼是永远不会魂飞魄散的。他拥有不灭的灵魂，参与轮回是记忆会被不断地洗去……但与凡人不同的一点是......只要找到轮回中永恒的真谛便可以彻底地羽化不灭，重归神位……”

文俊辉似懂非懂地点了点头，被动地接受着他从人变成非人的设定。

“剩下的部分你们应该自己可以理解了……”

“下次白日宣淫请关门……”李知勋红着脸说道。

文俊辉噗地一声笑了出来。眼见全圆佑还有什么想问，尹净汉又幽幽开了口：“别问我，我不知道，不是俊尼因为你难过的话我才懒得管。”

“就好好在一起吧，不会再出事了。”

尹净汉正欲转身离去，文俊辉猛地拽住哥哥的手。他的力气越使越大，对方却神态自若，跟没事人一样。直到漂亮哥哥的手上出现一圈红痕他才听见对方叹了口气道：“真拿你没办法……就是看不了你愁眉苦脸的样子才去找woozi帮忙的。”

“一会儿把工业耳塞链接发你，给我买一包就行”，尹净汉摸了摸他的小猫的脸，开玩笑地说道。

文俊辉顿时红了眼眶，抱着尹净汉不愿撒手。尹净汉抬眼看着全圆佑，眼前的这位陌生又熟悉，在他早前的梦境里一次又一次孤独地望向窗外，又一次次地找到心爱之人，看见青鸟与飞鱼在水天相接的落日余晖下亲吻亦会湿了眼。全圆佑那样羡艳生死相依的爱情，却始终未曾得到过完整的爱。在一次又一次找寻文俊辉的过程里从没有一刻赌上对方的命运。他笃定全圆佑会赌上自己的一切去珍视这份来之不易的爱情，所以他毫无心理负担地在文俊辉用捕梦网追溯往昔的那一晚上换上预见未来的捕梦网沉沉睡去了。

梦中梦将他套紧，被纯白的羽毛包裹的鹤儿慢慢化了人形。

一枝飞花落如大海，人鱼摆着尾跃出水面抓住鹤儿的腿。

海面上波光粼粼，仿佛谁也不曾来过。

……

“哥？想什么呢？”，文俊辉拼命晃着走神的他，眼神里充满疑惑：“哥？你刚刚中邪了吗？叫你好久都不应……”

尹净汉笑着安抚着深圳男孩的后背，看见一旁原本愣愣站着的全圆佑不知道什么时候起已经紧紧握住了恋人的手。

他想——肉身可以陨灭，魂魄可以消散，但爱绝不会死。

爱绝不会死。过去没有这样的事情，未来也不会有这样的事情。全圆佑生于“无情”，却爱上了“有情”。玻璃缸砸碎的那一刻，他爱上了小水手。

这就是属于他的，宿命。

正文完.


End file.
